Aura from Within
by xXangelallycatXx
Summary: Edward has a new partner. He and Alphonse meet Ari, a state alchemist with an unusual gift. She can attack a person's aura. But her power is not all good. It can be used for evil...
1. Chapter 1

"Al, why do we have to go to HQ, again?" asked Edward Elric for the tenth time. "I told you Brother, Colonel called for us" said Alphonse Elric sighing. "Damn, I don't want to!" yelled Ed.

They finally arrived a HQ and were at Roy's office. "Hey, Colonel we're here!" yelled Ed walking in. But he was surprised to see not Mustang but a girl. "Hey who are you?" said Ed rudely. "Brother! Don't be rude" scolded Al. The girl looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh…hi" she said getting up. She was wearing cargo pants and a dark purple shirt that said "I dare you to mess with me" on it. "Uh…hi, um where's the Colonel?" asked Al politely. "Oh, him, he'll be back later…I think" said the girl. "And you are?" Ed asked rudely once again. "Oh, I'm Ari, nice to meet you" she said.

"Right" said Ed boredly "Don't care, just need to know where the Colonel is". "Ed, stop being rude!" said Al "whatever it's ok….uh" said Ari "what are your names anyway". "Oh, I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother" said Al "yeah I'm Edward Elric" said Ed. "Nice to meet you" said Ari smiling. Suddenly Roy burst in "ah, Fullmetal, good you're here. And I see you have meet Ari." said Roy.

"Uh, yeah whatever, so what did you need me for anyway?" asked Ed. "Ah right, Edward, Arieia, you two will be partners until further notice" said Roy "that is all" he went back to his paperwork. An awkward silence filled the room. "WHAT!?!" Ed screamed "WAIT, SHE'S AN ALCHEMIST!?" "Yes, she is" said Roy calmly. "WHY THE HELL DO I NEED A PARTNER!!!!!" screamed Ed. "Orders are orders" said Roy "anyway Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric meet Arieia Piper, the Aura Alchemist". "Hello, Fullmetal" said Ari calmly. "Please don't call me Arieia, Ari is fine". "Oh, and Mustang?" She asked sweetly "yes" said Roy, not looking up from his papers. "WHY THE HELL DO I NEED A PARTNER!?!?!?!?!" screamed Ari.


	2. Chapter 2

"ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" screamed Ari. "Ari, calm dow-" Roy said before being cut off by Ari screaming "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!" Ed and Al just stared. This seemed nothing like the Ari they meet five minutes ago! Ed took a step back and took a _real_ look at Ari. She had a little longer then shoulder length hair that was dark blonde.

She also had bright hazel eyes. She was short, a little shorter then Ed. 'YES! Someone who's shorter then me!' he thought happily. "What's going on in here?" asked Hawkeye walking in. "Um…." Started Al. "…not sure" finished Ed. "DIE YOU BASTARD, DIE!!!!!" screamed Ari chasing Roy around the room.

"Oh, Ari found out she has a partner" said Hawkeye knowingly. A while later, after Hawkeye convinced Ari to stop chasing Roy she finally calmed downed enough to sit down. "Ari you really shouldn't go crazy like that" said Hawkeye. "….I know" said Ari. "Sorry Colonel". "Well then lets move on shall we?" said Roy with a sigh. "Now your first mission is-". "Wait, what do you mean mission we just got back" said Ed.

"Sorry Fullmetal but this is a very important mission" said Roy "You will be investigating a series of robberies in the town of Towika" (A/N: ok, I made the town up, so sue me!). "Why do we care about small time robberies" asked Ari. "We care because what was stolen were many different weapons used by the military" said Roy "we fear there many be some sort of terrorist group". "So you're sending us in to check it out" said Ed. "Exactly" said Roy "Now get your things, your train leaves in 2 hours." "Well good thing we didn't unpack yet, right Al?" said Ed. "Yeah" Al replied. "Ari can you be ready in 2 hours?" asked Roy. "Yes" said Ari emotionlessly. "Well then you may all leave" said Roy with a wave of his hand.

2 hours later

"Here you go kid three tickets to Towika" said the ticket seller. "Thanks" said Ed handing him the money. "Hey Hawkeye where is she?" asked Ed impatiently. "She'll be here shortly Edward" replied Hawkeye. "Oh there she is Brother" said Al pointing. Ari, seeing Al, walked over.

She had changed into a dark blue tank top and black pants. She also had a silver locket around her neck. "Sorry to keep you waiting" Ari said politely. They all say goodbye to Hawkeye and get on the train. "Here are some open seats" said Al sitting down. Since Al was so big he took up the whole side so Ari sat next to Ed on the other side.

"So……" said Ed "you're an alchemist, huh". "Yes I am" said Ari. "Why are you called the Aura Alchemist" asked Al. "……." Ari just stayed silent with an emotionless face. "Hey, yoo-hoo anybody home?" said Ed waving in front of your face. "It's…it's hard to explain…" Ari said.

"Well it's a long train ride" said Ed "Yeah so why don't you explain it to us" said Al with a smile. "Well, you see every one has an energy in and around them, called an aura" said Ari. "I'm called the Aura Alchemist because I can sometimes attack a person's aura" she said. "Wait you mean you can actually see this aura stuff?" said Ed suspiciously. "Not see as so much sense. I can sense the aura of a person." Said Ari. "Wow, that's so cool!" said Al. "Right I'll believe it when I see it" said Ed. So then they sat in silence with Ari deep in thought, and Ed and Al looking out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally! I don't think I could have handled anymore of that train!" said Ed stretching. They had just gotten off the train. "You were asleep most of the time Brother, how could you not handle it" said Al with a sigh. "Let's get to this hotel before it gets too late" said Ed ignoring his little brother. They went into town and were walking down the main street. "Let's see…hmmmm….oh, there it is!" said Ed pointing to the end of the road. "Well then let's go!" Ed said while running ahead.

"Ed! Don't run!" said Al in vain as Ed ran ahead. "He never listens to me…" said Al with a sigh. "Ari are you ok? You've been awfully quiet." Said Al with concern. "I'm fine Al thanks for asking" Ari said quietly "I just got a lot on my mind". Suddenly a man ran in front of them. "Stop! Give me all your money!" he said pointing a gun.

"Sir, please we…." Said Al before being cut off. "Do it or I'll shoot the girl" he said pointing the gun at Ari. Ari stood still not moving an inch. "Well…' he said. "You…will…not…hurt…anyone…" said Ari quietly. "What was that little girl?" he said pointing the gun at Ari's forehead.

"Ari! Move!" yelled Ed running up. "You will not hurt anyone!" said Ari slamming her hands to the ground. "What the..." the guy stuttered. Ari, in a burst of light pulled two daggers from the ground. Moving quickly she ran to the guy kicking the gun from his hand and put the daggers to his throat. "What are you going to do now?" said Ari with a grin. "Please, don't hurt me" he said falling to the ground. The police ran up and cuffed him. "Pathetic…" said Ari putting the daggers away. "Hey! What was that!" yelled Ed running up with Al. "What? You're an alchemist aren't you? Haven't you every seen alchemy?" said Ari with a shrug. But running through both Ed and Al's head were not that, but the question 'how can she do alchemy without a circle?'.


End file.
